Episode 4944 (6th December 2000)
Plot Les confides to Janice that the tarmacing will commence later that day, which Janice and Toyah relay to the rest of the residents. Ken rallies the residents into forming a protest, and investigates getting a preservation order for the cobbles from Northern Heritage. Duggie has 'Save Our Street' T-shirts printed and hands them out free of charge - much to everyone's surprise. The Duckworths prepare for Vera's operation, with the Claytons full of gratitude for Vera's sacrifice. Jack and Vera say their tearful goodbyes as Vera is wheeled into the operating theatre. Natalie has a visitor from the brewery, Max Dale offering staff and training for the Rovers. Audrey is worried that she'll be blamed for the tarmacing of the cobbles, but is too busy preparing for a visit to Weatherfield by Prince Charles when she will be presented to him. Roy and Hayley have another visit from Peter Hartnell from the fostering agency. He quizzes them on Hayley's transexualism, but Roy's blunt responses, describing Hayley as a misfit, upset her. After the meeting Hayley wants to discuss the issue, but Roy is too distracted by saving the cobbles. The residents form a barricade to stop the tarmackers gaining access to the Street. There is a standoff, with both sides pledging not to give up the fight. Jack is sitting with Vera waiting for her to come round after the operation when she suffers an allergic reaction to the anaesthetic. Cast Regular cast *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Andrea Clayton - Caroline O'Neill *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Duggie Ferguson - John Bowe *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Natalie Barnes - Denise Welch *Emma Taylor - Angela Lonsdale Guest cast *Connie Clayton - Irene Skillington *Peter Hartnell - Eamonn Riley *Paul Clayton - Lee Booth *Mrs Allen - Caroline Strong *Nurse Dooley - Donna Lythgoe (Uncredited) *Max Dale - Denton Brown (Uncredited) *Sean Swift - Steve Garti (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Ward, corridors and intensive care unit Notes *This episode was transmitted on ITV1 at 9.50pm due to coverage of Champions League football; its first true transmission was on ITV2 at 7.30pm. This was the first time in the programme's history that an episode was not first seen on the main ITV channel. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The residents decide to join forces to save the street's trademark cobbles. Roy's comments upset Hayley. *Viewing Figures: ITV1 UK broadcast - 12,360,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). ITV2 UK broadcast - 240,000 viewers (1st place for the channel) Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns